Gammaborne
by Hulkfan96
Summary: When Hulk is teleported to Skyrim after a battle with the Wrecking Crew, he must adapt to a world full of fantasy and danger. Will he succeed, or will he become as savage as the beasts that occupy this land?
1. Dragonslayer

-**New York**-

**Shipping Yard**

Hulk and Thor receive a distress signal from the police that some of Thor's opponents, the Wrecking Crew are attacking a shipping yard, hurting a lot of innocent people. They rush over to the shipping area and come across the Wrecking Crew.

"Look, boys! It's Hammer Boy. And his big green gorilla!" One of the men says tauntingly.

"**I'm no gorilla, bonehead**!" Hulk retorts, getting a sneer of irritance from the leader of the Wrecking Crew, Thunderball.

"Ha! Brilliant choice for remark, Hulk!" Thor says joyfully as he pats Hulk on the back like a brother would to his sibling.

"Thor, shut up! Bulldozer! Crush the fools!" Thunderball calls out as a large man with a dense metal helmet bursts through several cargo containers, charging at Hulk and Thor like an enraged bull.

However, Hulk grins as he rears his right arm back. Right as Bulldozer is about to collide with the green-skinned behemoth, Hulk releases his right arm into a devastating uppercut, sending the armored superhuman flying upwards into the air until he can no longer be seen.

"Whoa!" Thunderball exclaims at his strongest teammate being taken out of the fight so easily.

"Bravo, Hulk! They call you the Strongest for a reason." Thor says boastfully as he looks at Thunderball, who is grinding his teeth in frustration.

Hulk chuckles at Thor's remark as he focuses on Thunderball. "**Now**...**time to smash you, Thunderball**!"

Thunderball simply chuckles as Wrecker leaps into the fight, swinging his fist at Hulk, but he catches it and begins to squeeze it, the sound of bone breaking being audible.

"Ahhh! Stop! Owww!" Wrecker screams as Hulk punches him with his other fist, sending him flying into the water.

"All that's left is you and Piledriver..." Thor says with a grin. Right on cue, Piledriver steps up, beating on Hulk while Thunderball grabs a strange energy weapon and aims it at Hulk. Noticing this, Thor smacks Piledriver away from Hulk with his trusted hammer Mjölnir, sending him flying right as Thunderball fires the weapon at Hulk, making him disappear as he roars. "No!" Thor shouts in protest.

"Ha! Looks like the Strongest is no more!" Thunderball taunts.

Enraged, Thor grabs Thunderball by the throat. "_Where is he?! What have you done_?!"

"It's a teleporting gun, blondie. Relax. He's still alive." Thunderball says, annoyed by Thor's overreaction.

"_Where'd you send him_?!"

"I dont know. I just typed in random coordinates." Thunderball confesses as Thor headbutts him, knocking him out cold.

* * *

-**Elsewhere**-

Hulk falls from the sky, landing in a cold forest surrounded by snow. Hulk picks himself up and explores, wondering where he is. In all his years of living, he's never seen a forest like this.

"**Uh...where am I**?" Hulk asks himself as he keeps wandering around, eventually hearing a loud roar. Hulk heads to the source of the roar, finally exiting the forest to come across a most unusual sight, even for someone like him. He sees a large dragon flying above several soldiers and fleeing townsfolk, who are stationed at a small village, firing arrows and swinging swords at the dragon, though they don't seem to hurt the large beast. "**A dragon? Sure. Why not**?" He says in reaction to all this before smiling to himself as he leaps at an upward angle, latching onto the dragon and repeatedly punching it in the face as it flies above the village, astonishing the people that were struggling to fight the dragon, let alone kill it.

"Remarkable..." One of the soldiers said in amazement as Hulk continues to battle the dragon, finally ending the fight by forcing the large creature to tumble onto the ground and forcefully pries its jaws apart, killing it.

"You alright?" Hulk asks the people, who hesitantly nod, still in awe at their green-skinned savior.

"Y-Yes. Thank you, strange creature. We've been contending with that dragon all day. You made killing that monster look easy..." A female villager says, amazed by Hulk's superior strength to that of the dragon. "What is your name, strong savior?"

"Urgh..." Hulk mumbles, wondering if these people are trustworthy enough for him to tell them who he is. "Hulk."

"Hulk. Fitting name for a champion brawler." A female soldier says as her and several more warriors sheath their swords. "We thank you...for slaying this dragon and saving our skins."

Hulk nods as the soldiers and the villagers chant Hulk's name over and over again in thanks for their protector's good deed. After their cheers end, Hulk looks down at his supporters. "**Okay. Can any of you tell me where I am**?"

"Of course. This is a small village on the border to Whiterun, a fair city in Skyrim." The female warrior says.

Hulk raises an eyebrow at her answer. "**_Whiterun? Skyrim? Who came up with these weird names_**?" Hulk asks himself internally.

"Do you...have a place of residence?" A young woman asks. Hulk thinks about this for a few seconds, not really trusting the admittedly beautiful woman, but sleeping in a stranger's house was _definitely_ more preferable than sleeping in the dark, cold woods at night. Coming to a decision, he shakes his head; wherever this Skyrim was, it certainly wasn't on _his_ Earth. "You can stay with me, emerald one. At least until you can get settled into your life here."

Hulk nods, following it with a slight grunt. "**Thanks, but you don't _have_ to do this**."

"Nonsense, green skin. It's the least we can do after you saved our unprotected village. Besides...it's better than sleeping in a cold forest by yourself."

Hulk shrugs. "**Okay, fair point**."

The woman giggles as she leads Hulk to her home, which was pretty good as far as village houses go. The living room had a fireplace, a bookcase full of books about legends and other subjects, and several human-sized furniture. She then leads him upstairs, which was the bedroom. It also had a bookshelf, as well as two beds.

"**Nice place**." Hulk says upon getting the tour of the place.

"Thank you. It's the least expensive home in the village. Ten gold coins a month." The woman says as she sits on one of the beds.

"**Uh**...**sounds like a good deal**." Hulk says upon hearing that gold coins are the currency here instead of dollars like on his Earth.

"It is. How long will you be staying?" The woman asks.

"**For a while, I guess**." Hulk says as he very slowly sits on the other bed.

"I'm glad to hear that, my friend. I'm Grenda."

"**Grenda. I like that name**." Hulk says as he lays down, surprised by the endurance of the bed.


	2. Village Heroes

-**Grenda's House**-

Hulk slowly falls asleep in the bed next to Grenda's. As he sleeps, Grenda looks at Hulk and smiles, happy that the village's celebrated dragon-slaying hero was sleeping in her house.

"_Ohh_..._By the gods_..._Hulk, slayer of dragons, is sleeping in my home_!" Grenda screams to herself internally, not wanting Hulk to wake up. From the looks of it, he was exhausted, and he more than needed his beauty sleep, he _deserved_ it.

"**Mmmm**..." Hulk mumbles in his sleep as he slumbers, the covers barely covering his over-muscular body.

"Such a sweet...whatever he's supposed to be..." Grenda says softly as she continues to watch him slumber. After a period of two hours, Grenda's eyes start to feel heavy, so she lays her head on her pillow and quickly falls asleep.

* * *

-**Morning**-

Grenda's eyes slowly open as sunlight beams into the house through a small window above the two beds. She slowly moves the covers off her body and gets out of bed, noticing that Hulk is still asleep, a faint smile on his face.

"Sleep, my friend. You deserve it..." Grenda says softly as she heads downstairs, deciding to make a big breakfast for herself and Hulk, still wanting to show her gratitude to Hulk for saving her home from the dragon. She hums to herself as she practically covers her kitchen table with all sorts of delectable foods, such as eggs, toast, bacon, and sausages. As she pours some mead into some cups, she hears Hulk moaning tiredly as he sits up in his bed and slowly rises from it before heading downstairs, catching the scent of all the tasty foods that Grenda set up for the two of them, the wooden stairs creaking beneath his massive feet.

"**Whoa**." Hulk says upon seeing the banquet of food on the table. "**That's, uh...a lot of food**." He says with a chuckle as he looks at Grenda, who smiles at her guest sweetly as she offers him one of the cups of mead. "**Thanks. Um, what is this**?"

"Oh, it's mead." Grenda explains, unaware that Hulk had absolutely no idea what mead was. "Y-You've never tasted mead before?" She asks, to which he shakes his head in response. "Oh. Forgive me. Hehe. It's a, uh, mixture of fermented honey and water. I find it to be rather delicious." Grenda says as she takes a tiny sip from her own cup of mead. "Mmm. Delicious."

Hulk chuckles as he slowly presses his cup to his lips and down a tiny amount of mead. He then lowers the cup from his lips and stays silent.

"Well? How is it?" Grenda asks, wanting to know if Hulk likes it.

"**Wow...Its, um...really good**." Hulk says as he takes another sip, to which Grenda chuckles lightly.

"Glad you like it, my emerald friend. Personally, I prefer mead over ale, but not everyone in this town feels the same." Grenda says, to which Hulk chuckles as he sits at the table. Grenda joins him as she fills a plate with eggs, ham, and sausage before handing it to Hulk. "Dig in, my friend."

Hulk nods as he looks at the plate of food, licking his chops as he begins biting into the ham and sausage, albeit slowly to keep up a polite appearance. Grenda giggles at him while she slowly chews her own food. "**This food...It's so good. Where'd you get it**?" Hulk asks.

"Pardon?" Grenda asks as she chews on a slice of ham.

"**There's no way all this is from a pantry somewhere. Who's giving you this food**?"

"Oh. There's...a group of women. They're called Amazonians. They're strong, large women. Within each couple of months, they deliver enough food and drink to last through a winter. In exchange for their service, we give them weapons we can afford to give away, as well as furs from animals that our men hunt." Grenda says as she explains the trade between the townspeople and the large women that provide them with food and drink.

"**Hmm. Sounds like a good deal, Grenda**." Hulk says as he bites into a sausage and washes it down by taking a swig of mead.

"Heh. It is, Hulk. However, those women may be our allies...but the rest of Skyrim...it would devour you as if you were nothing. Frostbite Spiders, bandits, hundreds upon hundreds of dragons, Imperial soldiers, Giants and the Mammoths they herd. All of them are savages and murderous beasts that would take great joy in destroying you." Grenda says as she goes into great detail about all the dangers of Skyrim that she just mentioned.

Hulk gulps down his mead as he absorbs all the information. "**Wow. This Skyrim sounds like it's quite the rough place to call home**."

"Indeed it is, Hulk. But with you here, this place feels a little bit safer." Grenda says as she resumes eating her breakfast. Hulk chuckles as he does the same. "Anyway. Enough about me and this tiny village. Tell me a little about you."

"**Ab-About me**?" Hulk asks, surprised by Grenda's sudden desire to want to know about him.

"Yes. I've already told you about this village as well as this world. Give me some background on yourself." Grenda says, crossing her legs as she sits back in her chair.

Hulk sighs, knowing that he's going to tell Grenda about his past, as well as possibly revealing his other self. "**I'm...not actually from here**."

"You're not?" Grenda asks, sounding almost disappointed that Hulk wasn't a natural resident of Skyrim.

"**No. Actually...**" He paused. "**I'm actually from a different Earth. It's way different from this one**."

"How so?" She asks.

"**Well...there's no monsters or dragons running around...that I know of, anyway. Plus, there's others like me. Heroes**."

"Heroes?"

"**People with powers that...help people**."

"Like you and the women?" Grenda asks, receiving a nod for Hulk. "You _are_ a hero..."

Hulk chuckles. "**Yeah. You could say I am**."

* * *

-**Later**-

After breakfast, Hulk slowly stands up from his seat, his stomach completely stuffed from the extravagant breakfast. "**Ohhh...wow. That was some breakfast**."

"Hehe. Thank you." Grenda says, noticing Hulk lumber towards the front door. "Wait. Where are you going?"

"**I'm, uh, gonna have a look around. You know, get my bearings on the place**." Hulk says, to which Grenda hesitantly nods, obviously not wanting him to leave, but judging by how she saw him kill a dragon with his bare hands, she knew she couldn't stop him.

"Alright. Just be careful. Please?" Grenda asks innocently, unaware of Hulk's healing ability.

"**Heh. I'll be fine, Grenda. Oh, and, uh...thanks for the breakfast**." Hulk says politely, leaving after getting another smile from the quite beautiful maiden.

* * *

-**Outside**-

Hulk wanders outside and begins to look around the village, receiving waves of greetings from the villagers and soldiers, to which he waves back, happy to be seen as a hero and not a monster. Hulk heads outside of the village's borders towards an abandoned watchtower, coming across several of the women Grenda was talking about. Only thing is...some, if not all of them...were completely nude. Hulk's eyes widen and his jaw drops as he watches them distribute large crates into a horse-drawn cart, not realizing one of the women was looking at him. She was as large as him, and had blond hair, which she kept in a ponytail.

"Who are you?" The woman asks, holding a crate of food.

"**Ahhh! Uh...Hulk. What's yours**?" Hulk asks, nervously crossing his arms and doing his best to not look at her lady parts.

"Thog. My name Thog." The woman says primitively.

"_**Why is she talking like that**_?" Hulk asks himself as one of the other women points to the cart full of the supply crates.

"Take cart to town." The woman says.

"_**You women talk funny**_." Hulk says to himself. Before Hulk can even turn around, a loud roar can be heard. Hulk assumed it was another dragon, but this roar was more guttural. He spins around to see as much as six Giants running out a forest, large clubs in hand as they approach the Amazonians, wanting the supplies for themselves, as well as some of the Amazonians as mates. "**Giants**..." Hulk mumbles, realizing what they were just by looking them.

As Thog is knocked aside by one of the Giants, Hulk roars as he leaps onto the assaulting Giant's back and repeatedly punches him in the head, killing the Giant as he gets off the dead monster and charges at the other Giants, receiving minimal assistance from Thog and the other Amazonians, who slashed at the Giants with their large swords and axes. Soon after, only two Giants were left. Realizing they were severely outnumbered and outpowered, they retreated back into the forest. Hulk and the Amazonians shout in victory, the former of which was holding one of the Giants' discarded clubs. He tosses the broken weapon onto the ground as he looks at Thog.

"**You alright**?" He asks, getting a grunt and a nod from Thog and the others. Hulk sighs as he prepares to get in the carriage and direct the horses towards the village. As he turns around, Thog suddenly hugs him. Hulk gives her a look of confusion before heading back to the village with the crates of supplies.

"Now he is mine." Thog says to the other women as Hulk disappears from view. "Nobody touch him but me."

* * *

-**Village**-

Hulk returns to the village with the supplies. The townspeople clamor excitedly as Hulk passes out the crates to each individual household, receiving words of gratitude from them while Hulk sees the Amazonians slowly heading towards a snow-covered mountain after being given weapons and fur coats by some of the villagers as payment for their services. After distributing the supplies, Hulk stops at Grenda's house with two crates, one had food, and the other was full of clothes.

"Thank you, Hulk." Grenda says as he opens the two crates for her.

"**Happy to help, Grenda**."

* * *

-**Village Harem**-

Among dozens of men laying with women intimately, there lay a black-haired woman, with big, plump breasts that were practically popping out of a leather bra as a woman kisses the busty woman's smooth belly while squeezing one of the woman's perfect breasts in her hand, listening to her lover moan with pleasure.

"Ohhhhh...! Yes...! Yeah, right there, baby...! Yeah...Oh, yeah!" The woman moans as the other woman stops kissing her stomach and moves up, and starts kissing and sucking her bosoms. "Oh! Heehee! Mmmm..." After a few minutes, the woman stops suckling her large breasts, their eyes locking as they passionately kiss. "Mmmm! Ohhhhmmmm!" The woman stops kissing the busty woman's lips as she begins to roughly grind against her, smiling as the voluptuous woman groans and screams with pleasure, closing her eyes and opening her mouth widely. "Oh, God! Ohhh! Ahhhh! Ahhhh! Ohhhh! Oww! Ohhh!" She screams as she arches her neck, her lover grinning as she licks her neck and breasts.

"Ohh!" The woman exclaims after pulling away from her busty lover. "Truly...you are a goddess, Lyra..."

Lyra giggles as the woman lays next to her. "You're sweet..."

"You're beautiful..." She retorts. "So...beautiful."

"Hehe. Flattery is something I love." Lyra says as her lover rubs her hand along Lyra's perfect chest, playing with her large, soft breasts, which bounce like jelly at the slightest touch. "Hehe. Hey, that tickles."

"Sorry, Lyra. I just love your body _so much_."

"_Everybody_ loves my body." Lyra retorts.

"Hehehe. Have you heard about the dragonslayer that everyone is talking about?"

"Dragonslayer?" Lyra asks in confusion.

"Yes. Some big, green beast showed up. Killed a dragon with his bare hands like it was nothing. Got the whole village practically worshipping him like a god."

"Wow...Sounds powerful." Lyra says softly as she cuddles with her lover.

"What? Is the beautiful and totally irresistable Dragonborne jealous that there's someone stronger than you?" The woman teases.

"No! Not at all." Lyra says, obviously lying to her. "I'm just...surprised is all."


	3. Dragonborne Meets The Dragonslayer

_A/N: To any late readers of this story, this version of the Hulk is gonna be written as being both powerful and smart, capable of full sentences, like in the Planet Hulk storyline._

* * *

-**Grenda's House**-

**Upstairs**

Hulk sits on his bed by himself before hearing Grenda walk up the stairs, carrying two mugs of mead. She smiles as she walks up to him and hands him one of the mugs.

"**Thanks**." He says politely as he takes a swig of the sweet refreshment. "**Mmm. Yum**."

Grenda giggles as she takes a sip from her cup before sitting on her bed. "So...you're the local hero and delivery man. What's next, you're going to become the village bachelor?" She asks teasingly.

"**Me? Bachelor? Pfft. When pigs fly, maybe**." Hulk jokes before sighing, finally deciding to show Grenda who he really is.

"Something wrong, Hulk?" Grenda asks out of concern for her friend.

"**Remember when I said...that I'm not from around here**?" He asks, to which Grenda nods. "Well...this isn't what I really look like."

Grenda raises an eyebrow, unsure that she understood what he meant by that. "I-I don't understand."

Hulk sighs. "**Maybe I should just show you**." He says as he stands up and takes a deep breath before slowly transforming into Bruce Banner, groaning as his bones break and return to a normal human size.

"By the gods...!" Grenda exclaims softly. "Y-You're mortal?"

"N-Not exactly, Grenda. It's...kind of a long story." Bruce stammers as he sits down on the bed that he slept on in his Hulk form.

Grenda sits on her bed, trying to absorb the idea that Hulk might be mortal. "I have nothing to do. Tell me, mortal. Please."

Bruce chuckles a bit. "Okay. First, my name is Bruce. Bruce Banner, not Mortal."

"Sorry. So...Bruce, tell me how you...became like this." Grenda says as she puts her hands in her lap.

Bruce exhales as he looks at her. "Okay. So...I'm not actually from here. I'm actually from a dimension of Earth that's way different from this place." Bruce says as he explains the customs of his Earth.

"You talk of a land far different from ours, Bruce. Fascinating." Grenda says softly as she processes all of this information. "But you've yet to know of this world..." Grenda says' resting her small hands on her lap. "?I may have told you of many beasts that roam throughout the land...but the most vile...werewolves and vampires."

"Whoa. Vampires and werewolves? They exist?" Bruce asks in disbelief, as he hadn't encountered either species on his Earth.

Grenda nods her head. "Afraid they do, my friend, and they are truly unpredictable. A werewolf can kill you in an instant, and a vampire will corrupt your soul, make you into one of its kind."

"Well, let's hope I never encounter werewolves or vampires while I'm here." Bruce says with a light chuckle.

* * *

-**Later**-

Bruce exits Grenda's house and walks around, receiving greeting waves from several villagers as well as soldiers. Bruce, deciding he will need protection aside from the Hulk, notices a blacksmith and approaches his shop.

"Ah. Hello, stranger. What can I get for you?" The blacksmith asks as he sets down a sword he had just finished building. "Got the finest weapons in the village."

"Heh. Well, I could use some armor. Something to protect me, but not enough to slow me down. Oh, and...a sword. Again, nothing too fancy." Bruce says as he leans over the counter.

"Right away, sir. Anything else you require?"

Bruce shakes his head. "No. I'm good for now. Thank you. Oh! Actually...you think you could make a sword for the Hulk?"

"You know of him?" The blacksmith asks in surprise.

"Actually...I am him." Bruce says as he looks at the man.

He chortles. "Get out! Hahahaha! You are too small and scrawny to be him!"

Bruce simply scoffs as he makes his eyes glow green, startling the man.

"By the halls of Whiterun! You are him! I-I will make him the finest sword! I swear it!" The man says hysterically.

"I believe you. How much for all that?"

"F-For you, it's for free." The blacksmith says, quivering nervously.

"Oh. Um...Thank you." Bruce says respectfully as he exits the village.

* * *

-**Harem**-

Lyra lays with the woman from her previous visit, letting her lover's lips gently press against her soft, perfect body. "Ohhh...don't stop..." Lyra softly pleads with desire.

"Shhh...let me do everything, my love..." The woman says seductively as she starts to grind against Lyra with intense aggression. Ungh!" She grunts.

"Ohh! Oh, oh, oh, ohhh!" Lyra moans, her cries of passion getting louder with each of her lover's movements. As this continues, Lyra clutches the sheets that she lays on top of, starting to lose her composure.

"Ohhh...your cries of pleasure are music to my ears!" She says, grinding faster and harder. "Urgh! I love you...!"

Later, the woman lays on top of Lyra, unable to make love anymore due to exhaustion. "Ohhh...Once again, your pleasurable company is indescribable..." Lyra weakly says.

"I was simply...pleasing the great Drahonborne. In the best way imaginable..." The woman softly says as she kisses Lyra's exposed breasts and neck.

Lyra giggles shortly before the two fall asleep. A few hours later, Lyra wakes up and quietly gets dressed, leaving five gold coins as payment for the pleasure she received. However, Lyra's lover suddenly wakes up and pulls the Dragonborne down, pinning her to the bed. Soon after, she begins to tickle Lyra.

"Hahahahaha! Hey, no tickling!" Lyra whines. "Hahahaha! Stop it!"

"No..." She teases as she buries her fingers into Lyra's rather hollow armpits.

"Wahahahahahahaha! Not there! Hahahahaha! Help me...!"

* * *

-**Outer Borders of Village**-

Bruce walks out of the village to explore, coming across Thog and her fellow people. Even though he was in his Bruce Banner form, Thog could sense Hulk deep within his mind. "Small man." Thog says as she stands in front of Bruce, towering over him.

"_So this is how people feel when Hulk stands over them_." Bruce internally says as he looks up at the massive woman. "Uh...yes? Do you need something?"

"Not from man. From your mirror self. Big green." Thog says, wanting to speak to Hulk.

"Y-You mean the Hulk?" Bruce asks in puzzlement, to which Thog nods her head in answer. "Why?"

"Hulk...my mate. Me and him belong together." Thog says in explanation. "Summon him, small man. Now." She says sternly.

Bruce gulps, noticing Thog's fists clenching. Thinking that she'd rough him up if he didn't comply to her demands, he exhales as he takes off his shirt that was provided to him by Grenda, not wanting to tear it. He then groans as he gets on his knees and begins to transform, his muscles bulging underneath his skin, his eyes glow a bright green, and he grows to about the same height as Thog and the rest of the Amazonians. "**Big woman**." Hulk simply says upon completing his transformation.

"Beloved mate." Thog says in awe at Hulk's physical form before hugging him. "You belong to me...Only me..."

Hulk chuckles as he slowly wraps his arms around her, his big palms touching her back. "**Uh...okay**." He says awkwardly, unsure of how to feel about this as Hulk and Thog sit together on a large, flat stone.

* * *

-**Later**-

After hours of spending time with Thog, she is forced to return to her own village, much to her dismay. As Hulk starts to walk back to Grenda's village, he is spotted by Lyra, who managed to escape her tickle torture, and just happened to be heading towards the same village. She was wearing a white top that showed a lot of cleavage, as well as some tight pants. Upon seeing him, Lyra gasps with shock. Out of instinct, she pulls out a sword from a sheath strapped to her left hip, clutching the handle with both hands.

"**That supposed to scare me**?" Hulk asks with a slight growl, not taking her seriously while occasionally sneaking a peek at her large breasts.

"Wait..." Lyra softly says. "Are you the Dragonslayer?" She asks, still holding her sword out.

"**Dragonslayer? What's that**?" Hulk asks, having no idea what the busty bombshell was talking about.

"Someone who killed a Dragon. With his bare hands. I've been trying to find this man."

Hulk thinks things over, eventually remembering that she's referring to him. "**You're looking at him, lady**."

"Wha-? No. There's no way you're him. From what I heard, the Dragonslayer is a man, not a...whatever you are."

"**Ask the villagers; they'll say different**." Hulk says as he crosses his arms.

"Maybe I will." Lyra says as she sheathes her sword and walks away from Hulk, heading towards the village, followed closely by Hulk.

* * *

-**Village**-

Lyra arrives in the village as well as Hulk. The blacksmith from earlier calls out to Hulk, who walks over. "What?"

"My friend, I have finished your sword. I worked double time to construct it. It's powerful, constructed from the densest steel. I even made you a sheath so it can be strapped to your back." The blacksmith says excitedly as Hulk lifts the large sword off of a table. It was light, yet it looked like it could do a lot of damage to even the most powerful enemy.

Hulk smiles. "**Nice**." After saying this, the blacksmith stands on a wooden chair and wraps the leather sheath around Hulk. Once he finishes, Hulk sheathes the sword onto his back. "**Comfy. It'll do**."

Lyra approaches a nearby guard. "Pardon me." She says. "Can you tell me where I can find the Dragonslayer?" She asks, unaware that Hulk was standing right behind her.

The guard stammers nervously, spotting Hulk behind the gorgeous woman. "H-He's r-right behind you, m-ma'am."

Lyra raises an eyebrow as she slowly turns around and looks at Hulk in surprise. "I-It's you? You're the Dragonslayer?" She asks, to which Hulk nods with a grunt. "Wow! Um...that's interesting. Can we...go talk somewhere?" She asks, to which he nods. Not far from the village, Lyra unsheathes her sword. "Okay. You can kill a Dragon with your own hands...Let's see how you fare against an opponent with an actual weapon."

Hulk scoffs as he unsheathes his large sword, clutching its handle with one hand. "**Your funeral**!" Hulk says before charging at Lyra and swinging his sword downward, though Lyra anticipated that attack, easily rolling out of the way as the blade slams into the ground deeply.

"Don't be too obvious with your attack, 'Dragonslayer'. Strike fast, yet hard." She instructs.

"I know how to fight, girly." He remarks as he pulls his sword out of the ground.

"Then train. Maybe you'll actually be able to hit something apart from a Dragon." She mocks.

"**You're funny**." Hulk remarks as he charges again, only to stop.

"Why'd you stop your attack?" Lyra asks in bewilderment.

"**If I hit you...you'll die, and I don't kill women**." Hulk says kindly as he sheathes his sword.

"So you slay dragons and you're a kind man. You intrigue me, creature." Lyra says as she sheathes her own sword. "May I ask, what shall I call you?"

"**Hulk**." He simply says as he leans against a massive tree. "**That is my name**."

"Hulk." She repeats as she puts her hands on her hips. "I am Lyra."

He looks at her in awe at how beautiful she was, as well as how pretty her name is. "**Lyra. Pretty name**..."

"Thank you, Hulk." She says, slightly blushing as she joins him under the large tree.

* * *

-**Amazonian Village**-

Thog sits inside her tent, her mind only centered on Hulk, and how much she desires him. Another Amazonian enters, noticing Thog's contemplative expression. "What wrong, Thog?"

"Large man. Cannot stop thinking. He will be mine. Any woman that tries to take him...will die by Thog's hand." Thog says primitevely.


End file.
